Une Nouvelle Vie
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Cross Over Harry Potter / Gravitation. Harry n'arrive pas à surmonter la mort de son parrain. Il prends alors la décision de tout quitter. Il rencontre alors un certain chanteur au cheveux rose Slash Harry Potter / ? Shindô Shuishi / Yuki Eiri
1. Prologue

_**Une Nouvelle Vie**_

_Prologue_

En ce début du mois d'août, au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune sorcier de seize ans, connu dans tout l'Angleterre pour avoir terrassé un terrible mage noir à l'âge d'un an, était entrain de faire ça valise. Mais pour une fois, Harry Potter, ne faisait pas ça valise pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Non, il faisait ça valise pour quitter ce pays ainsi que cette guerre qui ne lui avait causé trop de malheur. Depuis la mort de son parrain, le jeune brun ne cessait d'être ronger pas la culpabilité d'être tombé dans le piège de savait que c'était lâche de partir. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Surtout qu'il s'était rendu du compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de la personne qui le détesté le plus au monde, après Voldemort. Et qu'Harry savait que cet amour ne serait jamais réciproque.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de partir. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Il prendrait le premier avion qui quitté le pays. Peu importe ! Il s'en fichait si on le prenait pour un lâche. Car il voulait seulement pouvoir vivre une vivre une vie normal. Et lui cela lui était devenu impossible d'avoir cette vie en Angleterre. Il n'était pas encore majeur, mais il savait que si il partait de chez son oncle et sa tante, ceux-ci ne le remarquerai même pas. Et même si ils s'en rendent compte, le Survivant était persuadé qu'on lieux d'appeler la police pour signaler sa disparition, les derniers membres encore vivant de sa famille organiserai un fête.

Mais comme il venait de passer ces BUSE, il était maintenant un sorcier de second cycle et donc il pouvait utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard. Ne pas retourner à cette école que le brun considéra comme sa maison était difficile, mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision. Elle avait déjà été trop difficile à prendre pour qu'il change encore d'avis.

Il avait donc un mois devant lui avant que le monde sorcier soit au courant de sa ''disparition''

Après avoir finit sa valise, le brun quitta la maison de son enfance sans un au revoir à sa famille puis il se rendit à Gringotts., où il retira tout l'argent de son compte, pour ensuite le convertir en argent moldu. Il voulait rompre tout lien avec le monde magique, pour que personne ne puis le retrouver. Même pas ses meilleurs amis. Harry espérait que Ron et Hermione, lui pardonneraient sa lâcheté s'il les revoyait un jour. Que les deux griffindor comprendraient qu'il avait déjà beaucoup donné pour cette guerre. Et qu'il voulait simplement vivre une vie normale.

Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit et il faisait nuit noir, ce qui permettait au brun de mieux se cacher en cas d'attaque de mangemort. Il traversa plusieurs rues avant d'appeler un taxi d'une cabine téléphonique. Quinze minutes plus tard, le griffindor monta dans le taxi et demanda à ce qu'on le conduise à l'aéroport. Pendant tout le trajet, Harry regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Une fois arrivait Harry paya le chauffeur. Il se rendit alors à un guichet libre.

Bonsoir. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda en souriant l'hôtesse.

Bonsoir je voudrais un billet pour le prochain vol quittant le pays s'il vous plait.

Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour partir seul ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il y'a de lois interdisant à un mineur de prendre l'avion seul, répondit calment le rouge et or.

Non mais...

Alors je rétiaire ma demande. Je voudrais un billet pour le prochain vol quittant le pays s'il vous plait.

L'hôtesse, après un moment d'hésitation, tapa sur le clavier de son ordinateur. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle dit

Le prochain vol est pour Tokyo. Il nous reste encore des places disponibles. Cela vous convient-il ?

C'est parfait. Merci.

Harry enregistra ses bagages, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquements.

« Tokyo, pensa-t-il, c'est parfait. Personne ne pensera à venir me chercher au Japon. Après tout je n'ai aucune attache là-bas. Et avec les douze heures de vol, je vais pouvoir facilement apprendre la langue grâce au dictionnaire que j'ai acheté à l'aéroport. Heureusement que la trace est retiré. »

Voilà comment commença la nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter, loin de la guerre.


	2. Chapter I

Titre : Une Nouvelle vie

Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy

Réponse aux reviews : gaa lokisin : Merci pour te review ! Contente de te faire plaisir ! ^^ Et voilà la suite !:p

elia : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes ! Et pour le changement de physique d'Harry, t'inquiète pas il va en avoir un peu mais pas pour ce chapitre. Mais dans le prochain il y en aura c'est sûr!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous en ce début de weekend end ? Bien ? Et bah t'en mieux mais je pète la forme ! (si vous m'enlevez ce bon vieux rhume qui est venu m'embêter !). Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Bon j'avoue avoir pensé de le poster plus tard mas je me suis dit qu'avait mon petit prologue ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour donner l'envie à mes lecteurs chéris (donc vous) de lire la suite ! Donc voilà ce premier chapitre ! Sur ce je vous laisse lire et vous faire votre opinion !

Bonne Lecture !

Ps : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta ! Donc niveau fautes il risque d'en avoir pas mal ! Mais si vous voulez vous proposez envoyez moi en MP !

Une Nouvelle Vie

Italique Information télévisé ou journal

Chapitre I

Shindo Shuishi est une personne énergique, insupportable et plein d'autre chose encore. Et une fois de plus, il s'était fait mettre à la porte par son amant, Eiri Yuki. De ce fait, notre jeune chanteur, se rendait chez son meilleur ami Hiro, guitariste du groupe, pour que celui-ci l'aide à trouver comment il pouvait se faire pardonner de son homme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il se retrouva alors par terre et perdit sa caquette cachant sa chevelure rose si connu du public.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa le leader des Bad Luck.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui aurai dû faire plus attention. »

Shuishi releva la tête et rencontra deux magnifiques yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. On lui avait souvent dis que ses yeux couleur améthyste été étonnant, mais comparait à ceux de cet homme...

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

Le chanteur sortit de sa contemplation.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- KYAAAAAA ! C'est Shindo Shuishi ! Hurla une lycéenne.

- Kuso ! Dit Shuishi

Sans réfléchir, le chanteur prit la main de l'inconnu aux yeux verts puis se mis à courir, suivis d'une horde de fans hystériques.

Après les avoir semés, Shuishi emmena le jeune homme dans un café pour s'excuser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner là-dedans.

- Ce n'est rien. Disons que j'ai l'habitude d'attiré l'attention. Au faite, je me présente Yukiko Kage.

- Moi c'est Shindo Shuishi

- Je l'avais compris avec toutes ses filles criant votre nom, sourit Yukiko.

- Haha, rit le chanteur m'étant une main derrière la tête.

Shuishi en profita pour détailler l'homme se trouvant en face de lui. Il faisait sa taille, avec des cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille. On pouvait distinguer sous sa frange une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il portait un jeans troué surmonté d'un t-shirt blanc.

- Shindo-san ? Ça va ? Demanda Yukiko

- Hai Kage-san

- Appelez-moi Yukiko ou encore Yuki et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plait

- D'accord Yukiko. Appelle-moi Shuishi.

- D'accord. Dis-moi Shuishi, dans quoi travailles-tu pour être aussi connu ? Ma question peut te paraître bizarre. Mais je ne suis arrivé au Japon, qu'il y a une semaine. Donc je ne connais pas toute les actualités du pays.

- Je suis chanteur dans la maison de production NG. Mon groupe se nomme Bad Luck. Répondit joyeusement le leader Mais dis-moi Yukiko? Tu parles bien japonais pour une personne qui n'habite à Tokyo que depuis une semaine.

- Oui. En fait, le Japon a toujours été un pays qui m'intéressait. J'ai donc pris des cours de japonais quand je suis rentré au collège, i ans. Expliqua le brun, tortillant nerveusement ses mains.

- Mais tu as quel âge exactement ? 17, 18 ans ?

- Hai. J'ai eu mes 16 ans il y a deux semaines.

- Tu fais plus vieux. Moi je te donnais facilement 20 ans. Haha. Mais dis-moi. Tu es jeune pour être tout seul dans notre grand pays. A moins que tu sois avec tes parents.

- Non je suis tout seul. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante où j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul. Puis je suis rentré dans un internat privé en Écosse à 11 ans. Puis dès que je me suis émancipé c'est t'as dire il y a deux semaine, j'ai pris un avion pour Tokyo. Je me rendais à un rendez-vous pour un emploi quand tu m'es rentré dedans. Et me voilà maintenant ici avec toi !

- Ah. Mais alors tu ne dois pas rester ici mais te rendre à ton rendez-vous sinon tu n'auras pas le job ! Attends je vais avec toi ! Dit Shuishi en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Non ce n'ai pas grave. De toute façon je l'ai déjà loupé vu l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai un autre travail.

- Non je veux me rattraper de t'avoir fait loupé ton rendez-vous ! Tu dois dormir à l'hôtel en ce moment non ? Dans ce qu'a tu n'as cas venir habiter chez moi le temps que tu te trouves un appartement ! Ah mais non c'est vrai que Yuki m'as mis dehors ! OUIIIIN ! Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ! Pleura le chanteur.

- Shuishi, s'il te plait calme toi tu vas encore te faire repérer !

- Ouin ! Pleura moins fort Shuishi.

- Dis-moi, Yuki, c'est ça ? Le bonbon rose hocha la tête. C'est ta petite amie ?

- Oui enfin non c'est mon petit ami. Dit d'une petite voix le chanteur, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée.

- Oh ! Et pourquoi t'a-t-il mis à la porte ? Demanda le sorcier.

- Parce que je faisais trop de bruit alors qu'il essayait de travailler.

- Vas t'excuser alors ! Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera que tu reviennes après !

- Oui d'accord je ferai ça ! Et après tu viendras chez nous le temps que tu te trouves un appartement ! Dis joyeusement Shuishi n'oubliant pas le début de la conversation.

- Non je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Répondit précipitamment le Survivant.

- Mais non tu ne vas pas nous déranger ne t'inquiète pas ! J'essaye de me réconcilier ce soir avec Yuki et on se retrouve demain, ici, à 15h pour que je t'emmène chez moi pour que tu t'installes. Ça te va ?

- Je ne veux vraiment vous déranger, je ….

- S'il te plait ! Shuishi fait son air de chien battu.

- …. Bon d'accord. Mais je ne resterai pas plus d'une semaine !

- Youpi ! Sauta de joie Shuishi content que son nouvel ami accepte sa proposition. On se retrouve, ici, demain à 15h alors ! Le chanteur commença à partir.

- Attends ! Et toi tu travailles ?

- Je suis en congé pour le reste de la semaine ! À demain !

Puis Shuishi disparu de la vue du brun. Qui n'avait pas vraiment totalement tout suivie de ce qui venait de se passer.

HP HP HP HP

Une fois que le chanteur fut parti, Yukiko retourna à son hôtel. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé au Japon

Durant cette semaine, il essaya de comprendre comment se comptait la monnaie du pays, le Yens.

Puis une fois qu'il eut compris, il s'était rendu dans une librairie, où il acheta plusieurs livres. Des contes pour enfants pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à l' hiragana, l'alphabet japonais. Ensuite, quand il eut réussi à lire les histoires sans difficulté, il retourna à la librairie où il s'acheta un livre pour jeune adulte se nommant '' COOL '' écrit par un certain Eiri Yuki.

Quand il eut fini le livre, il parlait, écrivait et comprenait le japonais comme si cela faisait des années qu'il habitait dans le pays. Merci les sorts d'apprentissage !

Harry avait pu alors, grâce à la magie, se fabriquer de nouveau papier, se créant une nouvelle identité. Yukiko Kage. Il trouvait que ce nom lui aller parfaitement. Yukiko signifiant l'enfant de la neige et de l'espoir. Après tout c'était ce qu'il représentait. Pour tous les sorciers anglais, il était l'espoir de cette guerre sans fin.

Et Kage signifiant '' Ombre ''. Car il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Car il était maintenant tout seul dans le noir sans aucune lumière pour éclairer son chemin

Oui, le nom de Yukiko Kage lui allait parfaitement bien.

HP HP HP HP

De son côté, Shuishi avait couru jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois devant la porte, il n'arrêta pas d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Au bout de deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Yuki Eiri très énervé à cause de la sonnette qui n'arrêtait pas de retentir dans l'appartement.

- Quoiii... cria-t-il

- YUKIIII !

A peine que l'écrivain avait ouvert la porte, qu'il se retrouva allongé par terre par un koala aux cheveux rose.

- Je suis désolé, Yuki ! Je ne t'embêterai plus quand tu travailleras ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi rentré ! Onegai !

Le blond soupira. Il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à cette tête rose. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait retrouvait une raison à son existence. Même si il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais surtout il lui avait fallu affronter son passé qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Même si il ne le dirait jamais, il était amoureux de ce chanteur aux cheveux rose, et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

- Tu m'étrangles. Dit froidement Yuki

- Je...Je suis désolé...Je...

Il ne put continuer sa bouche se faisant ravir par celle de son amour. Shishui ne réagit pas, trop étonné par le geste de Yuki. Il ne sortit de sa stupéfaction quand il entendit la voix de l'écrivain.

- Tu vas rester longtemps dans l'entré ?

- Non. J'arrive !

La journée se finit rapidement pour les deux amants qui se montrèrent leur amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

HP HP HP HP

Le lendemain, Shuishi et Yukiko se retrouvèrent comme prévu au même café que la veille.

Konichiwa Yukiko !

- Ohayo Shuishi. Alors tu t'es réconcilié avant ton Yuki ? Demanda avec le sourire le brun.

- Hai ! Et du coup tu peux venir chez moi comme on avait prévu ! Répondit joyeusement le chanteur

- Tu lui dis que je venais chez vous et cela ne là pas dérangé ? Questionna le sorcier.

- Ah euh...

- Tu ne lui as pas dit, soupira l'anglais.

- Non en fait, j'ai oublié. Dit Shuishi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Je ne vais pas venir m'installer chez vous si Yuki-san n'est pas au courant.

- Mais si ne t'en fait pas ! Je lui expliquerai tout quand on arrivera !

Yukiko essaya tant bien que mal de faire changer d'avis le chanteur, sans aucun résultat. Ils finirent de boire leurs boissons avant de se rendre à l'hôtel où Yukiko prit toutes ses affaires. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement des deux célébrités.

HP HP HP HP

De son côté, Yuki était tranquillement en train d'écrire la suite de son nouveau roman qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine d'après. Et malheureusement pour lui, il avait à peine écrire la moitié de son livre. Le seul point positif est que, pour une raison inconnu, Shuishi était sorti. Le chanteur avait l'air joyeux quand il est sorti. Cela avait intrigué Yuki.

L'écrivain soupira. Voilà maintenant une demi-heure, qu'il n'avait plus tapée quoi que ce soit sur son ordinateur. Le syndrome de la page blanche l'avait rattrapé. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit chanteur qui était venu s'incruster dans ses pensées. Le blond décida d'aller fumé une cigarette pour se détendre avant de reprendre son travail.

Yuki se rendit dans le salon, où il alluma la télé avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Il alluma alors sa cigarette. Il zappa plusieurs chaines avant de tomber sur une chaine parlant de son amant. La curiosité fut trop forte. Il écouta donc l'émission.

- Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui dans le Morning Time. Un scoop exceptionnel. Hier, le chanteur du groupe du moment Bad Luck, Shindo Shuishi a été aperçu avec un mystérieux jeune homme. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce jeune homme peut-il être un amant de Shindo-kun ? (Montre une photo de Shuishi et Yukiko main dans la main qui courent)

- Cela est tout à fait probable. Mais la question la plus importante à se poser est comment va réagir Yuki Eiri lors qu'il va apprendre la nouvelle !?

- Mais on peut aussi supposer que Yuki Eiri est au courant de cette liaison, ce qui donnée une relation à trois ! Cela serait si romantique

- En effet cela eut être un possibi...

Eiri coupa la télévision, trouvant qu'il en avait assez attendu. C'est vrai cela était vraiment m'importe quoi ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter tous les rumeurs les plus loufoques en ce qui concernent son couple. Si en plus les médias commençaient à dire qu'ils avaient une relation à trois avec un inconnu. Et puis c'était qui ce type d'abord ! Et pour qui il se prenait ce gars ! Il n'a aucun droit de tenir la main de Shuishi !

Yuki voulait des explications. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il devait attendre le retour de son amant pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Et celui-ci avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications.

HP HP HP HP

Shuishi et Yukiko se dirigeaient vers l'appartement du chanteur et de l'écrivain. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à discuter pour mieux se connaître. Il s'était trouvé certain point commun.

Shuishi avait appris très peu de chose sur la vie du brun. Dès qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet, Yukiko réussissait toujours à esquiver les questions.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à l'appartement. Le chanteur ouvrit la porte.

- Yuki ! Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il.

Alors que Shuishi faisait un signe à Yukiko de le suivre jusque dans le salon. Une fois arrivé, le chanteur vit son amant sur le canapé en train de fumer. Et celui-ci lui lançait un regard plus que noir.

- Yu..Yuki... ça va ? Demanda le rose en tremblant son le regard de son amant.

- Qui c'est ? Dit froidement le blond.

- C'est un ami. Je l'ai invité. Répondit timidement Shuishi.

- Seulement un ami ?

De son côté Yukiko était en train de se demander si il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant l'invitation de Shuishi. Ce Yuki avait un regard froid. Le même regard que celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, cela est trop douloureux.

* Oui ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

* Simplement pour ça.

Yuki alluma la télé sur l'émission Morning Time.

- Bonsoir, à tous ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Je rappelle que l'information du jour : Shindo Shuishi et l'homme mystère ! Cet homme est-il son amant ? Le chanteur de Bad Luck tromperait-il Yuki Eiri ou est-ce une relation à trois ? Toutes les informations à ce sujet dans l'émission ! (Montre une photo de Shuishi et Yukiko main dans la main qui courent)

L'écrivain coupa la télé avant de tourner la tête pour voir la réaction des deux hommes.

Son amant avait une tête à faire mourir de rire Eiri si cela n'avait pas été dû à une rumeur comme quoi le jeune chanteur le tromperait avec cet ados brun pré pubère !

Tandis que le dis ados pré pubère avait un visage impassible. Malheureusement pour lui son regard était un vrai livre ouvert. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois la stupéfaction, l'incompréhension et plein d'autres sentiments encore.

Mais l'écrivain pensait voir reflétait également du dégout. Après tout peu de monde toléré les relations homosexuelle. Et encore moins d'être traité d'en être un. Mais là, rien.

- Yu…Yuki, commença Shuishi sortant de son état de stupéfaction, tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ça !

- Et pourquoi pas, dit l'écrivain d'un ton glacial.

- Vous qui êtes célèbres Mr Yuki, vous devriez savoir que les médias disent plus souvent des mensonges que la vérité. Après tous tout qu'ils veulent c'est faire monter leur audience ou encore le nombre de vente de leurs magasines. Dit calmement Harry, pas du tout impressionné par le ton ainsi que le regard du blond. Après tout il n'avait pas fait face à un mage noir pendant sept ans sans en avoir pris l'habitude d'ignorer les regards haineux ainsi que les tons glaciale.

- Yu….Yukiko , tu…. Commença le rosé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! Je parle à Shindo, pas à vous, le coupa Eiri.

- Désolé cela me regarde quand même un peu, même si j'aurai préféré que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas, mais je fais quand même parti de cette rumeur plus que débile si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette rumeur ne pourrait pas être vrai, rugit l'écrivain.

- Pour la simple est bonne raison que l'on se connaît seulement depuis hier ! cria le sorcier.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Ainsi qu'un troisième qui embrassé un démon à plein bouche.

Sur le coup Yuki ne savait pu quoi dire. Bon d'accord il s'était énervé un peu vite. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi cet idiot de chanteur ramenait ce parfait inconnu ! Surtout si ils ne se sont rencontré qu'hier.

- Alors que venez-vous ici ? Repris le blond en gardant un léger ton froid.

- Je l'ai invité à dormir ici le temps qu'il trouve un appartement. Intervient Shuishi pour la première fois.

- Et pourquoi à tu fais cela si vous vous connaissez que depuis hier ?

- Tout simplement car il vient d'arriver au Japon, et qu'il n'a nulle part où aller et en plus je lui ai fait loupé un entretien d'embauche. Donc pour payer l'hôtel ou il était cela lui aurait était difficile donc je lui ai proposé de venir chez nous le temps qu'il trouve un emploi et un appartement. Répondit calmement le chanteur.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que ce type pouvait être un tueur en série ou autre ? demanda l'écrivain.

- Le tueur en série déteste qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là ! Et rassurez-vous Yuki-kun je ne suis pas un danger pour vous, dit-il, enfin tant qu'il me retrouve pas. La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée tellement bas qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'entendit.

Suite à ça l'écrivain laissa tomber et partit s'en fermé dans son bureau.

Shuishi soupira. Décidément son amant ne changera jamais toujours en train de se méfier de tout le monde.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion pour la voix du brun.

- Je vais retourner à l'hôtel. Je pense que cela sera mieux comme ça.

Yukiko se dirigea vers porte mais le jeune chanteur se mit devant lui

- Pas question ! Tu restes ici, jusqu'à que tu es trouvé au moins un appartement ou encore un travail mais hors de question que tu retournes à l'hôtel. Vu ?

Yukiko sourit. Shuishi lui rappelait un peu Ron. Avec son caractère de gamin, prêt à tout pour aider les personnes en difficulté. Il sentit la nostalgie s'emparait de lui. Non il ne devait pas tout cela appartenait au passé maintenant. Il avait décidé de fuir la guerre. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

- C'est d'accord, je reste puis que tu insistes

HP HP HP HP

Voilà maintenant deux mois qu'Harry était arrivé au Japon. Deux mois qu'il avait rencontré Shuishi. Grâce à ce dernier il a réussi à trouver un emploi chez NG en tant que secrétaire du groupe Bad Luck. Ce n'était pas payer extrêmement cher mais assez pour qu'il est de quoi vivre dans un petit

Studio pas loin des locaux de la boite. Le brun avait alors rencontré le guitariste du groupe et meilleur ami de Shuishi, Hiroshi Nakano. Ainsi que le jeune pianiste, Suguru Fujisaki. Le sorcier avait aussi fait la connaissance du groupe Nittlle Grasper composé du directeur de NG, Seguchi Tôma, d'une jeune femme du nom de Noriko Ukai et enfin de Sakuma Ryûshi qui est une copie conforme de Shuishi niveau caractère.

Il n'était pas, loin de vingt heures, quand Yukiko sortit des locaux de NG. Alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui la voix maintenant famille de son ami aux cheveux rose l'appela.

- Yukiko !

- Shuishi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun.

- On va au restaurant avec Hiro, Fugisaki, K, Ryûshi, Noriko, Yuki, Tôma et tout le monde pour fêter la sortie du CD ! Et ensuite on va au karaoké ! Ça te dit ? Proposa le chanteur.

- Non je ne veux pas vous déranger ! C'est grâce à tous vos efforts si cet album est sorti. Je...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu y es aussi pour quelque chose ! C'est toi qu'à tout réglé avec K pour l'aménagement du temps et tout le reste ! Tu dois venir ! S'il te plaiiiiiit ! Dit à une vitesse impressionnante le bonbon rose.

- Bon d'accord, céda le sorcier.

- Yatta, s'écria la nouvelle idole.

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent ensemble tout le reste de leurs amis. Yukiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie de vivre qui s'échappe du jeune homme aux cheveux rose. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées pour pouvoir être avec l'homme de sa vie, il arrivait encore à garder sa bonne humeur si caractéristique. Et pour tout cela l'ex-rouge et or l'admirait beaucoup. Lui n'avait pas pu faire face à la guerre, ni à la perte de son parrain. Et encore moins à son amour plus qu'impossible.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour se diriger vers le karaoké le plus proche, sous les reproches de l'écrivain qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que le karaoké était fait pour les gamins.

Une fois installé dans la salle, tout le monde chantait, riait... surtout les deux chanteurs qui se précipitaient sur le micro dès qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Alors qu'il courait (encore) en direction du micro avec Ryûshi, Shuishi s'arrêta et dit

- Attends Sakuma-san ! Yukiko-kun n'a pas encore chanté une seule fois !

- Mais c'est vrai, s'exclama le génie serrant Kumagoro dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit rapidement Yukiko sentant que si il ne disait il serait obligeait d'y aller.

- Si si ! C'est extrêmement grave ! Continua Ryûshi, qui fit se levait le brun et l'emmena vers le micro.

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, le brun décida de chanter une chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement se nommant Rags no chinkonka de Shiraishi Noria.

Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

(Sous les étoiles et la neige, dans ma mémoire) Kimi no ashiato sagasu

(Je cherche tes empreintes de pas) Doka towa no yasuragi

(Qu'une paix permanente règne,) Koko wa yume no tochu de

(Ici, au milieu de mon rêve) Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

(Avec des ailes d'enfant incapables de voler, je gravis le sentier) Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

(Je m'égare sur ce chemin depuis que je ferme les yeux)

Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

(Sous les étoiles et la neige, dans ma mémoire) Kimi no ashiato sagasu

(Je cherche tes empreintes de pas) Doka towa no yasuragi

(Qu'une paix permanente règne,) Koko wa yume no tochu de

(Ici, au milieu de mon rêve) Itsuka subete modorite

(Un jour tout redeviendra comme avant.) Sora no hate hitorikiri

(Au sommet du ciel) Anata ga matsu yasuragi

(T'attendant paisiblement,) Hikari no ato nokoshite (La lumière est entre de bonne main )

Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

(Avec des ailes d'enfant incapables de voler, je gravis le sentier) Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

(Je m'égare sur ce chemin depuis que je ferme les yeux) Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

(Dans mes rêves dans mon amour et mon coeur) Kimi no ashiato sagasu

(Je cherche tes empreintes de pas) Towa no hikari nokoshite

(Je n'hésite plus de voler) Yurugi no nai tsubasa de

(Derrière la lumière éternelle) Towa no ai wo anata ni

(Éternelle de mon amour pour toi)

Une fois que la musique se stoppa, on pu voir un ange passait au dessus de la salle de karaoké.

'' Je dois avoir mal interpréter la chanson je ferai mieux de partir '' pensa l'anglais''

Alors qu'il allait parti, Hiro et Ryûshi fut les premier à reprendre pied sur la réalité et à applaudir l'adolescent suivi rapidement de tous les autres. Yukiko arrêta alors de se diriger vers la porte et se retourna vers ses amis en passant une main dans ses cheveux montrant sa gène.

Shuishi pris alors la parole.

- Et tu ne voulais pas chanter ! Mais tu as une voix magnifique Yukiko !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec Shuishi-kun

C'était Tôma qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Et avant qu'il ne soit pu dire quelque chose, le directeur de NG poursuivit

- Dis moi Yukiko-kun, ça te dirais de devenir chanteur ?

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous à t-il intéressé au point de me laisser une Review ?

Dis ouiiii ! S'il vous plait ! * fait les yeux de chien battu *

Bon bah à la prochaine ! (une semaine ou deux je pense !)

Bye !

ElineBlackMalfoy


	3. Chapitre II

Titre : Une Nouvelle Vie

Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy

Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour mes cher lecteurs et Bonne Année !

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai manqué ? Je pensais pouvoir poster la suite plus tôt mais je n'ai

malheureusement pas pu ! Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ! S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi ! Et ne me tuer pas !

Après tout si vous me tuer il n'y aura jamais de suite ! XD

Alors maintenant place aux réponses de reviews !

Réponse aux reviews :

yangaya : Tout d'abord, je te remercie de ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et j'espère que la suite tu plairas aussi

^^ Et pour ce qui est de la mise en forme je vais essayée d'arrangé ça dès que j'ai un peu de temps ! Promis !

elia : Merci de ta review ! Et ravie de voir que tu étais encore là pour lire la suite ! Et contente qu'elle te plaise à se

point ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Et pour ta proposition d'être ma béta, j'aurais bien voulu te

répondre mais malheureusement ton adresse ne c'est pas affichée ! Donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre. A tout cas t'as

proposition m'a fait plaisir ! Donc si tu veux bien me redonner ton adresse si tu veux toujours être ma béta se sera

avec plaisir ^^

Chapitre II

Cinq ans sont passés depuis la bataille au ministère. Depuis ce jour, le nombre de raid des mangemorts ne cessait

d'augmenter. On voyait de plus en plus Voldemort lors de ses raids. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Les lieux tels

que le Chemin de Traverse, Prés-Au-Lard ont perdu toute la joie de vivre qui y régnait-il y a encore moins de dix

ans de cela. On pouvait voir des affiches placardaient sur chaque murs. Certaines affichaient les nouvelles lois mis

en place par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, qui était sous le contrôle de Voldemort grâce à l'imperium.

Les autres affiches étaient de l'Ordre du Phénix demandant aux sorciers et sorcières de continuer de se battre mais

surtout de continue d'espérer que le mage noir soit vaincu un jour. Mais malgré ses affiches la plus part de la

communauté sorcier avait céder ne voulant pas voir leurs amis ainsi que leur famille se faire menacer.

Une seule chose n'avait pas changé dans ce monde de terreur et de peur. Cette chose c'était Poudlard.

Malgré la guerre, son directeur Albus Dumbledord faisait son possible pour que ses étudiants et une vie le plus

normal et la plus tranquille possible.

Le Ministère a essayé à plusieurs reprises de faire remplacer le vainqueur de Grindelwald sans aucun résultat.

Albus Dumbledord restait intouchable.

Le vieux sorcier était fatigué. Assis derrière son bureau, il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il fallait que cette guerre s'arrête,

il le savait. Le seul problème venait que Harry Potter le Survivant avait disparu depuis cinq ans. Et que sans lui

Voldemort ne pouvait mourir. Après tout il est l'Élu celui qui a été désigné par la prophétie pour vaincre le Lord

n'avait pas seulement perdu un sauveur, un héros, il avait aussi perdu la personne qu'il considérerait comme son

petit-fils.

Le leadeur de la lumière soupira.

- Pourquoi es tu parti Harry ? Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, mais seule le silence lui répondit.

Le mage blanc jeta un oeil à l'horloge en face de son bureau. 19H45. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à fin de se

rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui commençait dans quinze minutes. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte,

une douce mélodie retentit. Il se retourna pour voir Fumseck sur son perchoir entrain de le regarder.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Fumseck. Je sais que même si il est parti, il reviendra et je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai confiance en

lui.

Sur ces quelques mots, le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcier du monde sortie de son bureau.

HP HP HP HP

Dans l'une des pièces cachée de Poudlard, se tenait une réunion d'un ordre connu dans toute la communauté

sorcière d'Angleterre. Tous réunis autour de la table on pouvait apercevoir un certain nombre de personne

possédait les cheveux roux. Il y avait bien sur Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que leurs fils Bill, Fred, George et

Ronald et bien sur leur fille unique Ginevra. Ayant tous terminé leurs études ils avaient décidé d'aider dans la lutte

contre Voldemort. A droite du plus jeunes des fils Weasley se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et

brun, plus connu sous le nom de Hermione Granger. Ce deux derniers était respectivement les membres les plus

combattants de l'Ordre.

Depuis la disparition de leur meilleur ami, les deux derniers membres du Trio d'Or c'était lancé corps et âme dans

l'apprentissage des sorts de combat, de guérissions, de duel, tout ce que peux être utile dans cette guerre. Ils

voulaient devenir plus fort pour quand Harry reviendrait, car ils étaient certain qu'il allait revenir, ils puissent lui

être utile.

En face de la jeune sorcière, on pouvait voir Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonk, Nymphadora Tonk, Kingsley

Shacklebolt et Severus Snape. Dans le regard de chacun on pouvait apercevoir une détermination inébranlable

malgré la lueur de tristesse présente. Aucun ne voulaient abandonner, trop de vie avait était voler.

Alors que tout le monde discutait, Albus Dumbledord fondateur de l'Ordre rentra dans la pièce. Tout les discutions

cessèrent. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur prenne la parole.

- Mes amis l'heure est grave, Voldemort ne cesse de gagner du terrain dans cette guerre. Et d'après Severus,

Voldemort prévoit de recruter encore plus de mangemort. Il faudrait donc pouvoir nous aussi de notre coté recruter

de nouveau membre.

- Mais Albus, a qui vas t'on nous pouvoir demander de nous aider ? Demanda Molly. La plupart des personnes de

confiance préfèrent se soumettre au nouveau ministère de peur de voir leur famille en danger.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de recruter en Angleterre, répondit malicieusement le vieux sorcier

- Que vous voulez vous dire par là Albus, dit la voix froide et cassante du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard

- Vous souvenez vous mon cher Severus, ainsi que vous Remus, de votre septième année à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, dirent en coeur les deux hommes avant de se jeter un regard noir.

- Eh bien je pensais demander de l'aide au correspondant que vous aviez à cette époque. Et je sais mon cher

Severus que vous avez gardé le contact avec le votre.

Le dit Severus se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son mentor.

- Vous n'êtes sérieux professeur ! S'exclama le loup-garou. Vous ne pouvez pas leur demander de l'aide ! Ils ne

sont pas concernés par cette guerre !

- Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix Remus, répondit le directeur d'une voix rauque à cause de la tristesse qu'il

ressentait, si nous continuons comme ça, Voldemort prendra définitivement le pouvoir et à ce moment on ne

pourra plus rien faire et l'on perdra.

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre le Force de Mal baissa la tête comprenant que si Albus disait cela c'est qu'il

y avait réfléchit longuement et que celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Le silence qu'il s'était installé fut

brisé par Ron

Vous vous trompez monsieur le directeur. Vous savez aussi bien que nous qu'on ne perdra pas cette guerre. Que

quand Harry reviendra tout cela cessera.

Cette phrase déclencha des réactions différentes pour chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Pour le patriarche Weasley

ainsi que ses fils ces mots on fait naît dans leur yeux une lueur de détermination qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis

longtemps. Tandis que pour les autres ce fut, au contrait, une lueur de tristesse que illuminèrent les yeux à la

mention du nom devenu tabou.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Weasley ! S'énerva Snape. Vous devriez savoir mieux que nous tous que Potter ne

reviendra pas ! Potter est un lâche et il est partie pour sauver sa peau ! Vous êtes son meilleur ami non ? Je pensais

que vous le connaissiez mieux que ça ! Potter ne reviendra pas ! Retirez vous bien cette idée de votre crâne !

- Ne parler pas de lui comme ça ! Cria l'ex-griffondor. Il va revenir j'en suis certain ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de

le traité de lâche ! Il est la personne la personne la plus courageuse qui existe Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Vous

n'avez pas le droit de le jugé !

- Ron s'il te plait calme toi, dit d'une petite voix Hermione, les larmes aux bords des yeux, pour calmer son fiancé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tandis que le professeur de potion et son ancien élève se regardaient dans les yeux

dans l'espoir de faire flancher l'autre. Ce fut Severus que arrêta ce combat visuel sentant sa Marque des

Ténèbres le brûler, signe que le Lord Noir souhait le voir.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle, dit-il à son mentor. Je vous dirai si j'arrive à obtenir de nouvelle

information.

Sur cette phrase, l'espion se retourna, en faisant voler sa cape comme lui seul c'est le faire. Il allait passait la porte

quand Dumbledord l'interpella

- Severus, pourrais-tu lui envoyer une lettre quand même ? Nous avons absolument besoin du plus d'aide possible.

- Cela m'étonnera qu'il vienne si je lui envoie une lettre. Le meilleur moyen est encore d'aller le voir directement.

- Alors je vous change d'aller le voir, dit le plus fort sorcier de son temps.

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Le Lord ne l'acceptera pas

- Sauf si vous lui disais que vous pourriez en profiter pour les recruter pour lui et non pour nous.

Sans répondre, le professeur de potion quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la réunion des mangemorts

HP HP HP HP

Après deux heures de réunion, le maître des potions retourna dans ses appartements à Poudlard pour faire sa valise.

En effet, Severus avait réussi à convaincre le Lord de le laisser partir. L'argument du directeur, aussi bancal et

ridicule soit-il, avait marché. L'espion se trouvait donc maintenant dans ses appartements à faire sa valise. Après

tout plus vite il serait parti, plus vite il serait de retour. Surtout que connaissant son correspondant, celui-ci ne

mettrai pas deux secondes à lui donner une réponse. Ne voulant pas voir le directeur, Severus lui en voulant

toujours de lui avoir donné cette mission alors qu'il aurait préféré rester chez lui tranquillement pour c'est dernier

jours de vacances d'été. il lui envoya un hibou, signalant qu'il partait ce jour même. Ensuite il écrivit également à

son correspondant pour lui dire qu'il serait à l'aéroport de Tokyo le lendemain et que celui devait venir le chercher

car il n'avait pas l'attention de faire tout le tour de son pays pour le trouver comme il ne possédait pas son adresse

exact. Une fois les lettres envoyait et sa valise finit, il parti de Poudlard pour transplaner dans une petite ruelle

moldu de Londres et prendre un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport moldu. Il aurait très bien pu faire une demande au

ministère pour avoir un portoloin internationale mais la démarche prenait trop de temps. Il avait donc opté pour

l'avion. Un fois à l'aéroport, il demanda à l'hôtesse quand était le prochain vol pour Tokyo. Par chance le prochain

vol était dans une heure. Il enregistra sa valise et parti en direction de la salle d'embarquement. Enfin Severus ne

savait pas vraiment si c'était vraiment de la chance. Après tout plus longtemps il mettait pour aller au Japon, moins

vite il verrait la pile électrique qu'était son ami.

Une heure plus tard il embarqua enfin.

HP HP HP HP

Après une journée entière d'avion, Severus atterrit enfin au pays du soleil levant, à 15 heures, heure locale.

Une fois descendu de cette appareil de malheur, dixit Severus, le maitre des potions se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû

dire à son ancien camarade, l'heure de son arrivé dans sa lettre. Car maintenant, il était sur qu'il allait devoir

attendre une éternité avant que son cinglé d'ami n'arrive. Car un pour Severus, celui-ci était l'un de ses rares amis.

Le brun se dirigea alors d'un pas tranquille, après tout il avait le temps, vers ses machines qui faisaient tourner

encore, encore et encore les valises jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire digne enfin arriver pour la récupérer.

'' Complètement fou ses moldus '' pensa-t-il ''Ils devraient prendre leurs valises avec eux cela serait encore plus

simple et surtout un gagne temps considérable ! ''

En effet, se fut seulement 45 minutes plus tard, que Severus put enfin récupérer ses affaires. Pendants ses 45

minutes, le maître des potions n'avait cessé de citer tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour désigner ses

fous de moldus. Il avais même vu une valise faire quinze fois le tour avant que son propriétaire n'apparaisse, alors

que c'était l'une des premières valises arrivées et que lui n'espérait qu'une chose : que sa valise apparaisse enfin.

Une fois avoir récupérer son bien, il se dirigea vers le hall de l'aéroport après avoir était contrôlé une dernière fois

à la sortie de la salle de débarquement.

'' Je fais aller dans un de ses cafés boire quelque chose avant que l'autre dégénéré n'arrive'' songea-t-il '' après tous

j'ai le temps. Il va surement arriver, seulement dans une heure ou deux ''

La terreur des cachots se dirigea alors vers l'un des nombreux cafés qui existait, en jetant de nombreux regards

noirs aux personnes qui osaient le regarder plus d'une demi-seconde.

Alors que le maître des potions de Poudlard avançait vers le café le café le plus proche, il ne remarqua pas qu'un

homme, se situant une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, n'avait cessé de le suivre u regard.

Cette homme avait une casquette bleu, où dépassé quelque mèches de couleur verte, des lunettes de soleil ainsi

qu'une sourire au coin de ses lèvres qui n'avait put s'empêcher de d'apparaître en voyant le brun n'arrêtant pas

d'envoyer des regards noirs à tous les passant, après tous se n'était pas tous les jours que les moldus voyaient un

homme porter une robe.

L'homme se mit alors à suivre le maître des potions. Quand son ami fut installé à une table, il attendit le bon

moment pour apparaître. Le potionniste commanda alors un café. Le correspondant de Severus décida que c'était

le meilleur moment d'apparaitre quand le café fut servi et que Severus commençait à lever la tasse pour boire le

liquide. S'il avait un peu de chance il réussirait à lui faire peur et lui faire recracher son café ainsi que son contrôle

sur le masque de sentiment que portait sans cesse l'espion.

- LA LI OH, cria-t-il dans les oreilles de son ami en surgissant derrière lui.

Malheureusement pour l'homme cela ne provoqua qu'un léger haussement de sourcil de Severus

- Kuso ! Moi qui espérer te faire peur, dit-il, déçu en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Toujours aussi gamin à ce que je vois, Ryuichi, dit-le maitre des potions en continuant de boire son café

- Mais non c'est toi qui es trop coincé ! fit le chanteur, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- ...

- Tu vois ! Tu ne sais même pas rigoler !

- Je ne suis pas ici pour rigoler, Ryuichi. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir parce que je te manquais ? Je suis déçu, le leadeur des Nittles Grasper fit les yeux de

chien battu.

- Ryuichi..., la voix froid aurait déjà fait fuir tous les élèves si il avait était en cours.

- D'accord d'accord... j'arrête.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu atterrir à Serpentard, soupira le directeur de la dite

maison.

Pour toute réponse, le maître des potions ne reçu qu'un sourire au coin.

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu es venu faire ici, si ce n'est pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps ? demanda la chanteur.

- Tu dois te souvenir de Voldemort ? dit l'espion sans prendre en compte du frisson qui parcourra son ami

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment ne pas l'oublier, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vide. Que puis-je faire

pour toi ? Questionna-t-il sortant de ses souvenirs.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable d'en parler dans un endroit plus privé.

- Bien sûr. Viens on va chez moi, dit-il en se levant et en remettant ces lunettes.

- Pourquoi cette casquette et ses lunettes ? Tu as peur d'être reconnu et de te faire tuer ou quoi ? demanda l'homme

à robes noires en le suivant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon métier ? S'étonna le chanteur.

- Non tu as toujours soigneusement évité le sujet, répondit le brun ne voyant pas le rapport.

- Oh ! Et bah je pense que tu vas bientôt le découvrir.

Les deux amis arrivèrent alors à une voiture de couleur noir avec des vitres teinté. Severus était de plus en plus

intrigué. Dans quoi pouvait bien travailler son ancien camarade pour que celui-ci se cache pour pouvoir se

déplacer ainsi qu'avoir les vitres teintées. Sur le chemin de la maison de Ryuichi, Severus regarda la fenêtre et il

comprit enfin le comportement discret de l'ex-slytherin et ce qui voulait dire par le fait qu'il allait le découvrir

bientôt. En effet, sur pratiquement tous les immeubles on pouvait voir d'immenses affiches avec son ami et deux

autres personnes qu'il ne connait pas. Le maître des potions était heureux qu'il existe des sortes de traductions,

grâce à ça il n'avait pas eu besoin d'apprendre la langue pour pouvoir comprendre et parler la langue. Même si ils

parlaient en anglais en eux, il avait quand même jetait le sort de traduction après tous ça pouvait toujours lui il

avait bien eu raison ! Car il pouvait lire sur la pancarte " Nittle Grasper : Shining Collection's Tour ! Dernier

concert samedi ! "

- Ryuichi ?

- Oui ? Dit- le pseudo chanteur dixit Severus

- Tu n'es pas une foutu célébrité n'est ce pas ? Le aître des potions savait que ça question était inutile mais il ne

pouvait pas se résoudre à ce que se soit vrai tant qu'il en aurait pas la confirmation par le premier concerné.

- Si pourquoi ? fit innocemment le chanteur un sourire au quoi, sachant très bien que Severus détesté tous les

personnes ayant un minimum de célébrité.

- ...

- ça te gène à se point ?

- ...

- Bon pas qu'en tu arrêteras de bouder préviens moi. En attendant je vais parler avec Kumagoro.

- Je ne boude pas ! Répliqua froidement l'espion. Et puis de qui tu me parles on est que tout les deux dans cette

voiture.

- Voiture, Severus, voiture ! Mais non regarde Kumagoro et sur la siège arrière !

La terreur des cachots se retourna pour voir de qui son cinglé d'ami parlé. Et tout se qu'il fut une peluche rose en

forme de lapin.

- Tu ne parles quand même pas du lapin rose en peluche ? demanda Severus, un sourcil n'arrêtant pas de bouger

montrant le début de son énervement.

- Bien sur que si ! S'indigna Ryuichi. Et puis se n'est pas un lapin en peluche c'est Kumagoro !

Le maître des potions allait répliquer qu'il était devenu fou et qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre dans un asile au lieu

de son concert samedi, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le chanteur venant de se garer dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils se rendirent à l'appartement. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon. Severus remarqua

deux tasses posées sur la table basse.

- T'as fini par l'oublié ? Questionna le maître des potions.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ryuichi ne comprenant pas.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un non ? Donc tu as fini par l'oublié, expliqua un peu plus la terreur des cachots.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comme toi tu n'oublieras jamais Lily.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit-il froidement.

- Si et tu le sais très bien, lui dis-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais changeons de sujet. Tu voulais me

parler de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oui, Dumbledord m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais bien devenir un de nos alliés dans cette guerre.

- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui est mort il y a 20 ans de ça. dit le chanteur en forçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne te tiens donc jamais au courant des actualités.

- Il faut que tu comprennes Severus qu'après qu'IL soit mort j'ai coupé tout lien avec le monde magique. Tu es le

seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact.

- Bon alors laisse moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis 20 ans.

Ainsi Severus expliqua, sans donner de détail il se contentait de l'essentiel, comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres

avait essayé de revenir à la vie lors des deux premières années à Poudlard du Survivant. Comment celui-ci avait

réussi à récupérer un corps lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, la bataille du ministère en

cinquième année avec la mort de Sirius Black qui était un ami du chanteur malgré le fait que ce dernier était à

Slytherin. La disparition du Survivant, de l'Elu. Puis l'évolution de la guerre durant les cinq dernières années.

A la fin du récit, Ryuichi restait silencieux. Il pouvait dire que la vie du Survivant malgré son jeune âge avait été

mouvementée. Et il ne pouvait se résigner de rester sans rien faire. Malgré son appartenance à Slytherin grâce à

son caractère joyeux, il avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec des personnes de toutes les maisons. Sa décision était

prise. Il avait quitté le monde magique il y a 20 ans car il n'arrivait pas à surmonter la perte de son premier amour.

Mais maintenant il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son monde d'origine sombrer sous le règne de Celui-Dont-

On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. IL ne l'aurait pas voulu. Donc après son concert samedi soir, il partira avec

Severus en Angleterre.

- C'est d'accord. Je viendrai.

- ...

Severus avait espéré que son ami refuse de venir avec lui. Il était l'un de ses seuls amis. Il était même son meilleur

ami. Et l'espion ne voulait pas le perdre il avait déjà trop perdu.

- Mais avant, repris Ryuichi, il faut que je passe à ma maison de disque prévenir que je pars pour une durée

indéterminé. Il faut aussi que je prévienne Yukiko de mon absence.

- Yukiko ? dit Severus.

- Mon petit ami. Et si tu veux tout savoir oui, il LUI ressemble mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec lui.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Quand les préviendras-tu ?

- On va y aller maintenant. Comme ça je fais ma valise ce soir. Et après le concert après demain on pourra y allé.

- Comme tu veux. Et pour ton copain, tu le préviens comment ?

- Ne t'en fais pas il est à NG en ce moment. Il doit être entrain d'enregistrer les dernières chansons de son nouvel

album.

- Encore une célébrité. J'aurais du m'en douté, dit sarcastiquement le professeur de potion

Ryuichi ne dit rien connaissant Severus il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de parlementer avec lui. Les deux hommes

se levèrent donc pour se rendre dans les locaux de NG.

Une fois à NG, le chanteur se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Tôma. Une fois devant la porte du bureau,

Ryuichi fit signe à la terreur des cachots de l'attendre ici. Le leadeur des Nittle Grasper ressortit environ une demi-

heure après. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers le studio d'enregistrement.

Severus marchait à côté de son ami aux cheveux verts vers les studios quand il entendit une voix qu'il qualifierait

de magnifique, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Mais l'espion ne pouvait s'empêcher de

penser que cette voix lui était familière. Alors qu'il cherchait où il pouvait bien avoir entendu cette voix, il fut sorti

de ses pensées par Ryuichi qui c'était arrêté devant une porte avec le numéro cinq.

- C'est une belle voix, n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui de ta part. C'est Yukiko qui c'était.

Severus ne répondit pas cherchant toujours où il avait entendu cette voix. La chanson s'arrêta une minute plus tard.

- Tu viens je vais te présenter à mes amis, sourit le chanteur. Sauf qu'il ne me connaisse pas vraiment avec cet air

sérieux donc...

- C'est bon j'ai compris, soupira l'espion, je peux dire adieu à ton côté sérieux et bonjour à ton côté gamin.

Ryuichi ne répliqua pas sachant que s'était inutile. IL ouvrit donc la porte, où de l'autre côté on pouvait entendre

Shuichi féliciter Yukiko de sa performance.

- LA LI OH ! cria le membre des Nittles Grasper en entrant.

- Ryuichi ! Cria à son tour Shuichi. Je croyais que tu étais en repos aujourd'hui.

- Ahahah, rigola-t-il, oui mais Kumagoro voulait vous voir donc je suis venu ! Et puis je voulais aussi faire visiter

les studios à un ancien camarade, alors me voilà ! Continua-t-il en s'avançant vers Yukiko pour l'embrasser.

- Bah il est où ton ami ? demanda Yukiko, ne percevant personne derrière son copain.

- Il ne m'a pas suivi. SEVERUS ! Entre !

Après que Ryuichi soit rentré dans le studio, le brun l'avait laissé dire bonjour à ses amis. Après tout s'il n'était pas

là, se n'était pas bien grave. Et puis comme il pouvait toujours réfléchir où il avait entendu la voix. Mais il fut une

nouvelle fois sorti de sa réflexion à l'appelle de Ryuichi. Il soupira. Il était maintenant obligé d'entrer dans ce

studio, sinon son imbécile d'ami viendrait le chercher par la peau des fesses. Il se refit donc son masque de

froideur qui lui avait valu d'être nommé la terreur des cachots avant de rentrer.

Il passa la porte, et la première chose qu'il vit c'est une réplique de Ryuichi avec les cheveux rose et les yeux de

couleur améthyste. Puis il vit son schizophrène d'ami. Mais il s'arrêta. La personne dernier lui. Ce n'est pas

possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être...

- Potter

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Il est 00h00 passé et je ne suis même pas fatigué ! C'est un miracle

mesdames et messieurs ! Alors qu'en avait vous penser ? Avouer que vous n'avez jamais pensé que cela aurait pu

être Ryuichi le mystérieux correspondant du ténébreux professeur de potion ! Voulez vous la suite ? Oui ? Non ?

Dites moi je suis toute ouïe ! :)

Juste une dernière petite question après je vous laisse. Vous verrez bien notre héros national finir avec : 1) Ryuichi?

2) Severus? 3) Draco? 4) Autres ? Et si autre avec qui ?

Voilà maintenant je vous laisse savourer votre journée, votre nuit, votre soirée enfin bref cela dépends à quel heure

vous êtes entrain de lire ! ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et oublier pas les review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! XD

ElineBlackMalfoy


	4. Chapter III

Titre : Une Nouvelle Vie

Auteur : ElineBlackMalfoy

Coucou ! C'est moi ! Comment allez vous depuis le temps ? Oui je sais j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre donc promis je vous embête pas longtemps pour que vous puissiez profiter au maximum de ce chapitre !  
Dans un premier temps, je tiens à remercier Ouragan, Rozenn2356, Goyakcooko, elia, Elodie57, Ellia35, Aijin-chan, LaHarpie, Lyade Kanda, ephemere-to-night, Aurysadik et dragon-en pour leur review du chapitre 2 ! Et j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant

Je remercie encore Elia pour être devenu ma béta ainsi que pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Bon bah voilà je crois avoir fait le tour ^^

AH non une dernière chose ! Bonne Lecture xD

* * *

Chapitre III

Pov Yukiko/Harry

Je suis réveillé par les rayons du soleil passant par les rideaux de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je sens un poids sur mon torse. Je baisse les yeux et vois Ryuichi endormit avec un doux sourire lèvre. En même temps, quand il est rentré hier en me disant que son correspondant qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse venait lui rendre visite, on pouvait voir sur son visage tout la joie qu'il ressentait. Puis quand il m'a dit que son ami venait d'Angleterre comme moi. Sur le coup, je me suis crispé. Puis je me suis rappelé que cela ne servait à rien de stresser. Après tout Ryuichi est un moldu, donc son ami doit l'être aussi. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et 2 ans que je suis en couple avec Ryuichi.

J'avoue que les premier mois, après mon arrivé au Japon, furent difficiles. Je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir laissé mes amis seuls face à cette guerre sans fin. Mais grâce à Ryuichi, Shuichi et les autres, j'ai réussi à sortir peu à peu de ma dépression dans lequel j'étais tombé suite à la mort de Sirius et ma fuite de l'Angleterre. Je ne dis pas que j'ai oublié Ron, Hermione et les autres c'est juste maintenant j'évite de trop y penser.

Mon nouveau métier de chanteur m'a aussi beaucoup aidé. Je me sens bien quand je chante, j'oublie tout comme quand je volais sur mon Eclair de Feu à Poudlard. Bon bien sur être chanteur n'est pas un métier de tout repos. Après tout quand je suis venu installer ici, i ans, c'était pour avoir une vie tranquille, loin de la guerre, de ma foutue célébrité et de tous ses gens qui se planqué derrière moi dans l'espoir que je tue enfin Voldemort sans qu'ils n'aient à lever le petit doigt.

Et me voilà de nouveau célèbre. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai surmonté mon dégoût pour la célébrité, mais je préfère être célèbre pour mon talent de chanteur plutôt qu'a cause d'une mage noir qui voulait me tuer à l'âge d'un an et qui a tué mes parents.

Après une demi-heure à avoir repensé à tout se qui mets arrivé ses cinq dernières années, je décide qu'il est temps de me lever. Je jette un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de chevet. Il est déjà 11h. Je soupire. Même un lendemain de concert, je suis obligé d'aller au studio. En moi qui pensais que comme hier c'était le dernier concert de ma journée, je pourrais avoir quelques jours de repos. Mais non ! Il a fallu que Tôma vienne me voir, dans ma loge après le concert, pour me dire qu'il voulait me voir à son bureau à 14h aujourd'hui, pour faire le point sur la tournée et de se que je vais faire pour les prochaines semaines à venir.

Heureusement, j'ai quand même réussir à obtenir ma matinée de repos !

Je sors doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller mon petit-ami, puis me dirige vers la cuisine pour un petit déjeuné.

A la fin de mon maigre repas, après tout il est bientôt midi je ne vais pas sauter un repas car je me suis levé tard, je retourne dans la chambre prendre mes vêtements pour la journée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester une bonne dizaine de minutes à contempler Ryuichi avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

Quand je sors de la salle d'eau, je remarque que mon chanteur préféré vient juste de se réveiller vu qu'il a les yeux vitreux et qu'il a l'air de regarder dans ma direction sans pour autant me voir.

Je décide de retourner dans la cuisine me préparer un sandwich avant de partir et ainsi laisser le temps à Ryuichi de sortir dans brume du sommeil. Alors que j'allais passer la porte de la chambre, je sentis deux bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille, des baisés dans mon cou ainsi qu'une bosse se coller contre mes fesses. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. Finalement, il a mis moins de temps que je ne pensais pour se réveiller complètement.

- J'ai envi de toi, me chuchote-t-il avant de me mordiller puis de me lécher mon oreille. Un autre gémissement sort de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille

- Ryuichi arrête s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas le temps, réussis-je à dire entre deux gémissements.

- Mais si. On a largement le temps, c'est le matin et tu ne dois aller voir Tôma qu'à deux heures cette après-midi.

Mon beau chanteur commença à passer ses mains sous ma chemise. Alors que j'allais me laisser aller dans les bras de mon petit-ami, mon portable se mit à sonner.

Le réveil que j'avais programmé hier soir, dans le cas où je ne me serais pas réveiller sonna, m'annonça qu'il était déjà 12h30. Je soupire. Non mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, Tôma n'a pas voulu me laisser ma journée !

- Ryuichi, on ne peut vraiment pas, lui dis-je en le repoussant gentiment, il est déjà 12h30. Et j'aurais aimé arriver en avance au studio pour pouvoir faire quelques réglages sur ma nouvelle chanson, je l'embrasse, et puis n'oublie pas que tu dois aller chercher ton ami à l'aéroport. Il arrive à quelle heure déjà ?

Ryuichi soupira, avant de me lâcher et de se diriger vers l'armoire pour prendre ses vêtements.

- Je ne sais pas, me dit-il, il a oublié de me le dire. Mais le connaissant, il a sûrement du prendre le premier avion pour venir ici. Il devrait être donc à l'aéroport en début d'après-midi. Et tu pars dans combien de temps ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. 12H35

- Dans 5 à 10 minutes, je pense. Comme ça j'aurai une heure pour faire quelques modifications sur la chanson.

- D'accord, sourit mon chanteur préféré, je pense que je passerai, si je peux, cette aprèm, me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- M'en pêche, cela fait 5 ans que l'on se connait et 2 ans que l'on sort ensemble, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es un vrai gamin alors que tu es tout sauf... un gamin, pensais-je à voix haute.

Ryuichi se retourna, s'approcha de moi, m'embrasse, avant de me dire avec un sourire.

- C'est un secret !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'il s'enferme dans la salle d'eau. Je passe, en vitesse, dans la cuisine me faire un sandwich, que je mangerai sur le chemin du studio. Heureusement qu'avec Ryuichi, on a réussi à trouver un appartement à 20 minutes de marche et 10 minutes en voiture des locaux de NG.

Avant de partie, j'enfile mon manteau, ma casquette et mes lunettes de soleil, ne voulant pas être reconnu puis pourchasser par une horde de fan sur le chemin.

Je vais toujours au bâtiment de NG à pied. Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de passer mon permit de conduire, malgré ma célébrité. Pourtant, mon manager m'a supplié, à plusieurs reprises, de le passer, soit disant que se serait mieux pour ma sécurité.

Et puis de toute façon, je préfère marcher. Je me sens plus proche de la nature ainsi. Les seules fois que j'ai accepté d'aller au studio en voiture c'est parce qu'il pleuvait. Ryuichi se faisait aller un plaisir de m'emmener. Il était joyeux rien que pars le fait qu'on aille au travail ensemble. Je souris à cette image.

J'arrive dans les locaux de NG, il est 13h. Ainsi il me reste encore une heure avant de rejoindre Tôma dans son bureau. Je me dirige alors vers le studio n°5. Sur le chemin, je salue tous les personnes que je croise.

Une fois dans le studio d'enregistrement, je prends l'un des casques afin d'écouter ma nouvelle chanson qui sera sur mon prochain album. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson défile, je prends des notes pour savoir quelles modifications, i apporter avant qu'elle ne soit totalement finie. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, l'heure passa. Je me rends donc au bureau de Tôma.

Enfin ! Je sors du bureau. Je regarde ma montre. 15H30. Je soupire. Une heure trente pour faire un résumé de la tournée ainsi que l'organisation des prochaines semaines pour la sortie de mon album dans deux mois.

Je me dirige vers le studio d'enregistrement, où j'y ai laissé mes affaires avant d'aller voir Tôma. Une fois arrivé, je relis mes notes que j'ai prises précédemment. Je réécoute la chanson pour être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié dans les modifications à effectuer. Puis je fais le changement. Une fois fini, je regarde ma montre. 16H30. Si je continue à ce rythme je devrais pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement d'ici une heure ou deux. Heureusement que je suis arrivé plus tôt cette après-midi. Je me mis à fredonner les premières parole de ma chanson, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé de Shuichi.

- Konichiwa Yu-Kun, fit joyeusement le chanteur aux cheveux roses

- Yo Shû-chan, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Alors tu avances avec ta nouvelle chanson ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

- Hai. J'allais justement la chanter pour voir ce que cela donner avec les modifications que j'ai apporté

- Je peux rester pour écouter ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Me supplia mon ami

J'acquisse d'un signe de la tête, ne pouvant pas résister aux yeux de chien battu qu'il me fait. Et puis, si j'avais refusé, le connaissant, il m'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui autorise.

Je fais alors les dernières retouches avant de lancer la musique.

_Dore doka aruite kitan darou ? _

_(Combien de kilomètres ai-je parcouru ?) _

_Furimuitara namida no ato _

_(Si je me retourne, je ne trouve qu'une traînée de larmes) _

_Kizutsuke kizutsuki tadoritsuita basho _

_(J'ai été blessé et j'en ai blessé d'autre en retour) _

_Ima koko ni kimi ga iru _

_(Aujourd'hui, j'arrive enfin ou tu es) _

_Ai nante _

_(Une chose nommée amour) _

_Kimi dake sa _

_(C'est seulement toi) _

_Itsudemo motome sugite _

_(J'en demande toujours trop) _

_Ai nante _

_(Une chose comme l'amour) _

_Kimi nashi ja imi nai yo _

_(Si tu n'es pas là, alors ça n'existe pas) _

_Ikirarenai _

_(Je serai incapable de survivre) _

_Hôntoni kokoro de aiseteiru no ? _

_(M'aimes-tu vraiment de tout ton coeur?) _

_Ima demo fuan da yo yeah _

_(Même si maintenant je ne suis pas sûr yeah) _

_Hitokiri yule no naka tadoritsuita basho _

_(Tout seul, j'ai atteint cet endroit dont je rêvais, où tu étais) _

_Furuteru kimi ga iru yo _

_(Là frissonnante) _

_Nakanaide _

_(Ne pleure pas) _

_Hanasanai yo _

_(Je ne vais pas te laisser partir) _

_Subete wo magesute temo _

_(Même si cela signifie que je perdrais tout) _

_Mirai nante _

_(Une chose comme l'amour) _

_Kimi nashi ja mienai yo _

_(Si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas le voir) _

_Ananai yo _

_(Je n'en ai pas besoin) _

_Asa no hiizashi ni _

_(Les rayons de soleil du petit matin) _

_Kimi no negao to tereta egao de _

_(Se reflétaient sur ton visage endormi) _

_Ureshiku nareru kana _

_(Je souriais embarrassé) _

_Sonan hibi wo kanjitai yo _

_(Parce que nous étions heureux et je souhaite que l'amour que j'ai ressentit ce jour là) _

_Eien ni _

_(Puisse continuer pour toujours) _

_Ai nante _

_(Une chose nommée amour) _

_Kimi dake sa _

_(C'est seulement toi) _

_Itsudemo motome sugite _

_(J'en demande toujours trop) _

_Ai nante _

_(Une chose comme l'amour) _

_Kimi nashi ja imi nai yo _

_(Si tu n'es pas là, alors ça n'existe pas) _

_Ikirarenai _

_(Je serai incapable de survivre) _

_Aishitemo aishikirenai _

_(Il n'y a pas de façon de t'aimer encore plus, c'est comme si c'était impossible) _

_Mirai nante _

_(Une chose comme l'amour) _

_Kimi nashi ja mienai yo _

_(Si tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas le voir) _

_Ananai yo _

_(Je n'en ai pas besoin) _

Une fois la chanson finit, j'ouvre les yeux, que je n'avais pas remarqués d'avoir fermés. Je peux entendre les applaudissements de Shuishi qui me font très plaisir. Alors que je vais lui demander son avis, la porte s'ouvre sur un Ryuichi souriant.

- LA LI OH ! criât-il comme à son habitude quand nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Ryuichi ! Cria à son tour le chanteur aux cheveux roses, je croyais que tu étais en repos aujourd'hui.

- Ahahah, rigola mon petit ami, oui mais Kumagoro voulait vous voir donc je suis venu ! Et puis je voulais aussi faire visiter les studios à mon ancien camarade, alors me voilà ! dit-il en s'avançant vers moi avant de m'embrasser.

- Bah il est où ton ami ? Demandai-je ne voyant personne derrière lui.

- Il ne m'a pas suivi. SEVERUS ! Entre !

Je me fige. Ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne peut pas être lui ! Combien y a-t-il de chance, sur tout l'univers, pour que mon petit ami MOLDU soit pour ancien correspondant mon ancien professeur de potion ? Et puis Ryuichi m'a dit qu'il l'avait eu l'année de ses 17 ans. Cela veut donc dire que le professeur Snape était en septième année à Hogwarts. Donc impossible que se soit lui. Il faut que je me détendre ! Et puis il n'existe pas qu'un seul Severus en Angleterre ! Je vais qu'en même prier Merlin, Griffondor, Mordred et Slytherin pour que se ne soit pas pas lui, on ne sait jamais.

J'ai l'impression que la porte mets une éternité avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Une fois la porte ouverte, l'homme pour mon plus grand malheur, est bien Severus Snape.

Le maître des potions regarde Shuishi avec son air supérieur et froid, que tout Slytherin possède, avant de se tourner vers Ryuichi et moi. Quand il me voit, je vois une leur de surprise dans ses yeux. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche et de dire d'une voix faible, un seul moi que va tout réduire à néant ce que j'ai construit ses cinq dernières années.

- Potter

Fin Pov Yukiko/Harry

Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après cinq ans de recherche pour trouve Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, il le trouvait grâce à un simple hasard ! Mais ce n'était pas se qui l'étonnait le plus. Son meilleur ami, Ryuichi Sakuma était tombé amoureux d'un de c'est stupide griffondor comme celui-ci était venu faire ça dernière année à Hogwarts, il arrive à l'oublier pour un autre lion encore pire que le précédant !

- Severus, je sais que Yukiko ressemble fortement à James, mais ce n'est pas lui. Rappelle-toi. Il est mort, il y a 20 ans, dit doucement le chanteur des Nittle Grasper comme s'il parlait à un enfant de bas âge.

Le directeur des Slytherin ne répondit pas. Il continuait de fixer le Survivant.

- Sev', si tu continues à fixer Yukiko comme ça, je vais devenir jaloux. Repris le leader aux cheveux vert.

Et à son plus grand étonnement, son ami répondit

- Alors Potter, qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous nier ou dire la vérité à votre petit ami ? Et n'essayez pas de me dire que je dois sûrement me tromper de personne, la voix du professeur était froide. J'ai vérifié dans votre esprit. Ainsi j'ai pu constater que vous êtes toujours aussi nul en Occlumencie.

Shuishi, qui était toujours dans la pièce, n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait suivi l'échange silencieusement, ce qui était rare pour lui, mais il ne saisissait pas tout. L'ami de Ryuichi, qui était effrayant selon lui avec ses robes noires, semblait connaître Yukiko. Et puis en plus il utilisait des mots bizarres. Et puis il avait dit qu'il avait regardé dans l'esprit de Yu-kun, c'est peut être un voyant. Enfin bref, ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et il ne comprenait pas comment son idole avait pu devenir amie avec ce type. Mais le plus étonnant était la réaction de Yukiko après les paroles de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci c'était détaché de Ryuichi et avait baissé les yeux vers le sol.

Pour Ryuichi, il se demandait si son meilleur ami n'était pas devenu fou à cause des nombreux doloris qu'il a dû subir de Voldemort. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est l'air sûr qu'afficher Severus sur son visage. Il eut alors un petit doute. Il jeta un oeil à son amant. Puis il se dit que c'était impossible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire de magie !

Puis quand Yukiko le lâcha pour se reculer et baisser les yeux vers le sol. Il sût que ce que disait Severus était vrai. Après tout le brun n'agissait de cette manière seulement qu'en il se sentait coupable. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était le Survivant mais pas seulement, il était aussi le fils de son premier amour de jeunesse. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Yukiko. Ryuichi alla alors se placer à la droite du maître des potions avant de s'adresser au brun.

- Yukiko, est ce vrai ?

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Le Survivant garda les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Regarde-moi ! Dit-il plus fortement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds-moi sans mentir !

Le son de sa voix était suppliant.

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que ce que son amour lui avait demandé. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Et puis il avait tellement bataillé pour qu'ils soient ensemble qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et si pour cela, il devait tout lui dire, alors il le ferait. Il planta ses deux émeraude dans les yeux bleu nuit de Ryuichi. Il lui dit alors d'une voix tremblante

- C'est vrai. Mon vrai nom n'est pas celui de Yukiko Kage mais Harry Potter.

Cette simple phrase fut comme un coup de poignard au coeur pour Ryuichi. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché qui il était. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui reproché de lui avoir caché d'être un sorcier après tout il l'avait fait lui même. Mais Ryuichi aurait voulu qu'il le découvre autrement. Alors peut être qu'il l'aurait prit cette nouvelle autrement.

Alors que Harry attendait que Ryuichi dise quel que chose. Ryuichi ne cessait demander si même leur amour n'était que mensonge. Et que Severus chercher qu'elle serait le meilleur moyen de torturer Potter pour avoir fait du mal à son meilleur ami, une voix s'éleva dans le silence.

- Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je ne comprends plus rien ? Yukiko ne s'appelle pas Yukiko mais Harry ? Et puis comment ton ami peut connaître Yukiko, Ryuichi ? Et...

Aucun des trois sorciers ne se rappelaient que le chanteur des Bad Luck était dans la pièce tellement, il avait était silencieux depuis le début. Mais voyant l'avalanche de question que commencer à dire Shuishi, Harry préféra l'interrompe.

- Shuishi ! Stop ! Tu as des questions et on peut le comprendre. Mais si tu ne nous laisse pas le temps d'y répondre, cela ne sert à rien.

- Parce que vous comptez vraiment tout dire à ce moldu Potter, dit d'une voix froide l'espion, autant lui lancer un oubliette maintenant cela sera beaucoup plus simple.

- Non ! Dirent d'une même voix les deux amants. Malgré cela, ils évitaient toujours de se regarder dans les yeux.

- Venant de Potter je ne suis pas étonner de sa réponse. Mais Ryuichi, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu ne veux pas répondre à c'est question quand même.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi Severus que le sort d'Oubliette est très dangereux. Et je n'ai pas envie que Shuishi perde la totalité de sa mémoire, voyant que son correspondant aller dire quelque chose il continua, donc oui, je préfère lui dire toute la vérité plutôt que de prendre un tel risque. Et si cela peux te rassurer, on le mettra sous serment sorcier.

Severus ne peut que montrer son accord d'un mouvement de tête, connaissant la détermination de son ami.

- Bien maintenant, je propose qu'on aille à l'appartement pour parler de tout ça sans prendre le risque de se faire surprendre, dit le chanteur aux cheveux vert d'un sérieux que Shuishi ne lui connaissait pas.

- Est ce que je peux dire à Yuki de venir ? Voyant que Ryuichi allait dire quelque chose, il continua. Tu sais que je suis incapable de mentir à Yuki. Et puis s'il voit que je lui cache un truc, il va tout faire pour savoir ce que sait. Donc autant qu'il sache tout en même temps que moi non ?

Ryuichi et Harry ne purent que soupirait. Ils savaient tout les deux que le chanteur aux cheveux roses avait raison. Ils étaient obligés de faire venir l'écrivant.

- C'est d'accord, dit Harry. Donc autant aller chez vous directement, dit-il en regardant Shuishi. Après tout cela m'étonnerai si on dit à Yuki de venir chez nous sans lui donner de raison valable, qu'il se déplace.

Severus ne fit que relever la tête avec un air de Je-m'en-fiche. Alors que Ryuichi acquiesça.

Le chemin vers l'appartement du chanteur et de l'écrivain se fit dans le silence le plus total. Une fois arrivait, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon toujours dans le silence religieux.

Du côté de Yuki Eiri, il fut d'abord étonnait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à seulement 17h. Shuishi lui avait pourtant dit qu'il risquait de rentrer tard ce soir. Autre point qu'il lui mit la pouce à l'oreille, c'est que malgré que la porte soit fermé, aucun crie, ni aucun koala rose volant ne surgit dans son bureau. Inquiet, il sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers le salon. Une fois arrivait, il fût étonnait, mais il ne le montra pas, de trouver autant de monde dans son salon. Il y avait bien entendu Shuishi mais également le couple de chanteur, Yukiko et Ryuichi, et une dernier personne qu'il ne connait pas mais qui à premier vu n'était pas du pays.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Dit Yuki. Vous ne pouvait pas trouver un autre endroit pour faire votre petite réunion et bosser.

- Désolé Yuki-Kun, commença Yukiko, mais Shuishi voulait que tu sois là avant que l'on ne raconte tout.

Yuki ne put se demander de quoi il voulait parler. Et vu les têtes qu'ils affichaient cela avait l'air grave.

Yuki se dirigea alors vers le canapé la curiosité étant trop forte. Il prit le paquet de cigarette, en prit et l'alluma. Comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à commencer tout de suite les explications sinon ils se feraient mettre à la porte par l'écrivain, Ryuichi commença.

- Tout d'abords, Yuki-kun je te présente Severus Snape qui est anglais ainsi que mon correspondant de jeunesse. Severus voilà Yuki Eiri, écrivain et petit ami de Shuishi.

- Encore une célébrité, comme par hasard, dit sarcastiquement le maître des potions.

- Vos sarcasmes, je les garderai pour vous Snape, dit froidement le Survivant fusillant son ancien professeur du regard.

- C'est vous vous devriez la fermer Potter.

- Et sinon quoi ? Vous allez me retirer des points ? Me mettre en retenus ?

- Faite attention Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti en laisser mes amis dernière sans rien dire il est bon le légendaire courage des griffondors !

- Je vous...

- STOP ! Cria l'amant du Survivant. On n'est pas la pour se disputer.

- Je l'espère bien sinon je vous fous à la porte. Dit Yuki après une bouffer de cigarette.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, dit Severus n'ayant pas peur de ce moldu.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, la voix froide de l'écrivain aurait pu geler les enfers.

- Vous non plus.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne baissa les yeux. C'est Ryuichi qui mit fin à la bataille de regard.

- Bon alors, Shuishi qu'elles sont t'es question ?

- Pourquoi Yukiko à dit qu'il ne s'appelait pas Yukiko mais Harry.

Yukiko ne fis que soupirait.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus simple. Si on expliquait tout et après on répondra aux questions.

Il ne reçu qu'un silence en réponse.

- Bien. Donc voilà Shuishi, Yuki, la vérité c'est que Ryuichi, le professeur Snape et moi sommes des sorciers.

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Et un troisième faisant un rodéo.

- Vous croyez vraiment que l'ont va vous croire, fit Yuki.

- Je vous avez dit qu'il aurait été plus simple de..., commença l'espion avant d'être interrompu par le chanteur rose.

- Des sorciers ? C'est vrai ? Avec des baguettes magiques et des balais volant ?, Shuishi avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Vous nous montrez un sort ? S'il vous plaiiiiit !

Tu ne vas pas les croire ! Tu sais bien que la magie ça n'existe...

Mais avant qu'il n'ai fini sa phrase Harry avait sorti sa baguette et avait fait voler le paquet de cigarettes ainsi que le cendrier.

- ...pas. Bon ok comment as tu fais ?

- c'est de la magie Yuki ! Dit avec admiration l'idole des jeunes.

- Je n'y crois pas !

Avant qu'il ne dise autre choses le professeur le plus détesté de Hogwarts sortit sa baguette et transforma l'écrivain en gentil petit chaton. Shuishi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Tandis que Ryuichi et Harry sourirent en se regardant avant de détourner la tête. Au bout de cinq minutes, Severus consentit enfin à rendre la réelle apparence du blond.

- Ok, dit Yuki après cet réinstallé dans le canapé, pourquoi nous dites vous ça ?

- J'en avais marre des mensonges. Dit avec un soupçon de tristesse le Survivant. Je répondrais à toute vos questions, après vous avoir tout expliquait de mon passé.

Harry raconta alors tout son histoire, la mort de ses parents à l'âge de un an, comment il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier son arrivé à Hogwart, son aventure avec la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secret, le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis la mort de son parrain au ministère ainsi que sa décision de partir malgré la nouvelle guerre que se préparé. Ensuite se fut Severus qui expliqua les derniers événements de ses cinq dernières années.

A la fin des explications Ryuichi dit :

- C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'aller en Angleterre avec Severus pour les aider dans la guerre.

-Non ! Cria Harry.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller ! Demanda Ryuichi regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux de son amant depuis la découverte de sa véritable identité.

- Parce que c'est dangereux et que tu risques de mourir ! Cria Harry !

- Et alors ! Tout ce que je en quoi je croyais c'est envolé en fumer quand j'ai découvert que tout ce que je savais sur toi n'était que mensonge !

Suite à ces paroles Harry se figea. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Ryuichi de rester. Pas après que qu'il lui est mentit tout ses années mais il avait tellement peur. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tous ceux qu'il venait d'apprendre sur l'évolution de la guerre de ses cinq dernières années. Et est ce qu'il était près à abandonner sa nouvelle vie pour retourner dans son ancienne plein de sang et de cadavre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où aller-tu, demanda Shuishi.

- Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Potter, Harry s'arrêta, qu'allez vous faire pour la guerre.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je vais réfléchir.

Sur ces paroles il quitta la pièce. Dans le salon, le silence régnait. Se fut Ryuchi que le brisant.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Je pense aussi, dit le maître des potions en se levant.

- Je croyais que vous répondrais à nos questions ? Fit d'une voix sarcastique Yuki

- Oui, mais la nuit est tombé depuis un moment. Et puis avec tout se que vous venez d'apprendre je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigué. Venez vers 16h demain à la maison, la je répondrai à tout vos questions, promis.

Sur ceux, les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement.

HP RS HP RS HP RS

Le lendemain, comme convenu, es deux amants se rendirent chez Ryuichi. Ces derniers poussèrent tous leurs questions. Ryuichi y répondit honnêtement et le plus précisément possible. Les deux chanteur étaient inquiet pour Harry personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Ce fut vers 19h que le brun apparut.

- Alors Monsieur le Survivant montre enfin son royal postérieur.

-...

- Severus ! Harry où étais tu ? Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit

- Je réfléchissais.

Ryuichi s'était inquiété, toute la nuit pour son brun, il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. A cause de cela il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil. Durant ses heures d'insomnie, il avait eu tellement peur, qu'il s'était dit que même si il lui avait mentit, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus longtemps. L'amour qu'il lui portait était bien trop fort pour cela. Il était encore plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressentit pour James. A la mort de James, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il avait aimé le griffondor. Mais Yukiko, ou Harry peut importe son nom, lui avait prouvé le contraire. Mais il savait au plus profonds de lui même, que si il arrivait la même chose à Harry qu'a James alors cette fois-ci il n'y survirait pas.

- Je me suis promené. Je sais plus où exactement.

Shuishi lui, quand il avait vu Harry rentré, avait pu ressentir tous les doutes et les peurs que celui-ci ressentait. Il ne saurait comment l'expliquait. Pour lui Yukiko était un petit frère qu'il devait protéger. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait toute sa vie, ce sentiment de protection était devenu encore plus fort. Il savait qu'Harry devait faire face à un cruel dilemme. Soit il accompagnait Ryuichi et le cruel professeur et il devrait alors faire face à son ancien vie, toutes les personnes qu'il avait quittées et qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Soit il restait ici, il continuait sa vie comme si rien de tout ça ne c'était passer et ne pas savoir si son amour reviendrait un jour. Si il avait été à sa place, Shuishi ne sait pas se qu'il aurait fait.

- Alors Potter, qu'elle est votre décision ? Venez-vous avec nous ou non ?

La tension ne cessait de monter dans la pièce. Ryuichi espérait de tout son coeur qu'Harry vient avec eux. Harry soupira.

- J'ai réfléchi est...

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en dite vous ? Vous aimez ? Donnez moi toute vos impression ! je suis toute Ouîe !

Sinon vous m'en voulez pas trop de cette fin j'espère * Fais ses yeux de lionceau battu *

Alors je vous dit à la prochaine ! Et oubliez pas une review fais toujours plaisir ! x)

ElineBlackMalfoy


End file.
